The present invention relates to the use of moisture sensors in agricultural equipment such as combine or forage harvesters. Such equipment is often equipped with a moisture sensor, e.g. mounted in a spout of the harvester, to determine a moisture level of the harvested crop. Typically, such moisture sensors determine an electrical characteristic such as a resistance or capacitance measured between two fixed electrodes. As an example, reference can e.g. be made to EP2057883 disclosing a resistance (or conductance) based measurement of a moisture level of a harvested crop. The use of such a sensor arrangement has however been found to give poor results with respect to the achievable accuracy. Typically, such sensors only provide satisfactory results in a limited moisture level range. In addition, the sensed property, e.g. a resistance or capacitance value may need to be calibrated or corrected to obtain a sufficiently accurate determination of the moisture level. Such correction may e.g. require that additional measurements such as temperature measurements need to be made.